doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dianela Campos
|nacimiento =12 de agosto de 1988. |ocupacion = Actríz Profesional y Actríz de Doblaje |medios = |estado = Activa |pais = Chile |sexo = Mujer |edad = |nacionalidad = Chilena |ingreso_doblaje = 2015 |demo = SSHHStompa.ogg }}Dianela Campos es una actriz profesional chilena, titulada de la carrera de Actuación del Instituto Profesional ARCOS, año 2013. En el año 2015 egresa de la escuela de Doblaje Provoz, con Loreto Araya como profesora. Trabaja en DINT Doblajes Internacionales desde agosto del 2015 hasta la fecha. Filmografía: Series de televisión: *Perdidos en el espacio - June Harris / Dra. Smith (Parker Posey) *Orange Is the New Black (Temporada 4) - Brandy, Ginsberg, Boyle, Voces adicionales. *Iron Fist - Megan, Madre de Danny, Heather, Alessa. *Heartland - Nicole (Temp. 7), Lacey (Temp.9), Voces Adicionales. *Bosch - Millie, Crowe, Simmons, Oxana, Amber, Voces adicionales. *Transparent - Jane, Young Debra, Zelda, Jane, Young Sarah, Teenager Sarah, Idit, Ruth, Voces adicionales. *Designated Survivor - Ava, Voces adicionales *The Man in the High Castle - Gina, Katharina, Hostess, Voces Adicionales. *An American girl story: Maryellen 1955 - Beverly y Tom Larkin. *An American Girl Story: Melody 1963 - Lorraine, Mother in store, Voces adicionales. *Sneaky Pete - Amanda, Young Pete, Voces adicionales. *Shadowhunters - Leigh, Voces adicionales. *This is us - Tanya, Laurel, Voces adicionales. *Chef's Table - Mari Orkin, Megan Dupont, Marie y Emma Couillon,Voces adicionales. *Scream (Serie) - Voces adicionales (Primera Temporada). *Good Girl's Revolt - Denisse, Shira, Voces adicionales. *Cooked - Voces adicionales. *Luke Cage (Serie de Tv) - Ingrid, Mrs. Hansen, Voces adicionales. *Master of None - Colleen, Voces adicionales. *Lovesick - Rosie, Voces adicionales. *After Camelot - Voces adicionales. *Grandes Pequeninos Chefs - Chef Priscilla. *EASY - Dolores (Segunda Temporada), Voces Adicionales. *Jessica Jones - Hoghart's female friend, Voces Adicionales. *Last Chance U - Latoya Carter. *Chef's Table - Voces Adicionales. *Daredevil - Voces Adicionales. *Unbreakeable Kimmy Schmidt - Kelly, Voces Adicionales. *Iron Fist - Voces Adicionales. Películas: * Steve Jobs (2015) - Andrea Cunningham. * Pee-wee's Big Holiday - Voces adicionales. * Norm Of The North (Chile) - Voces adicionales. * Wiplala - Voces adicionales. * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life - Superintendent Hwang, Cow cartoon, Voces adicionales. * En nombre del amor - Voces adicionales. * Oleg - Sylvia, Ann ane. * Elián - Carole Florman. * MR. FROG - Mamá de Walter. * The Nut Job (Locos por las nueces) (Chile) - Ardillas, Voces Adicionales. * Un santa no tan santo - Voces Adicionales. * Suspiria (2018) - Voces Adicionales. Series animadas: * ODD SQUAD - Mujer a Rayas, Rebecca, Debbie de reparto, Voces Adicionales. * Corn y Peg - Voces Adicionales. * Little witch academia - Niña 1, Voces adicionales. * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade - Quimera, Mujer 7, Voces adicionales. * Little Witch Aacademia (Serie) - Mamá de Lotte, Fire Fairy. * Miss Moon - Jess, Voces adicionales. * Wishenpoof - Betty. * Mutant Busters - Sea Star, Voces adicionales. * Sammy y compañía - Rose, Pez Mujer, Mamá de Robbie, Voces adicionales. * El mundo de Luna - Flor de Melocotón, Voces adicionales. * Make It Pop - Voces Adicionales. * Galaxia Creativa - Niños, Niñas, Voces adicionales. * DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High - Stompa, Voces adicionales. * Mister Maker - Myla, Voces adicionales. * Moose and Zee - Niños. * Bubble Guppies - Panda, Langosta 1, Voces adicionales. * Kid E Cats - Mamá de Chase. Teleseries: * Esperanza Mía (Argentina) - Alicia (Florencia Ortiz) * Pobre Gallo - Martuca, Voces adicionales. * La única mujer - Peluquera, Voces adicionales. Telenovelas turcas: *Yeter - Aylin Harmanli (Pelin Karahan), Yilmaz niño. *Hercai - Handan * Medcezir - Nimet Sonia, Voces adicionales. * Mi último deseo - Enfermera, Nilgun, Voces adicionales. * Una parte de mí - Voces adicionales. * Selin, un amor inolvidable - Voces adicionales. * Iffet - Kerime (Nilbanu Engindeniz). * Kosem, la sultana - Voces adicionales. * Dudaktan Kalbe - Hatice. * Paramparça - Edibe, Voces Adicionales. * Alın Yazım (Asya, Chile) - Cigdem, Voces Adicionales. * Zeynep, buscando a su padre - Jane.(Elayne Molberg) * Intikam - Intérprete, Voces Adicionales. * Madre - Directora Hogar, Voces Adicionales. * Kosem, La Sultana - Odalisca, Voces Adicionales. * El pañuelo rojo - Voces Adicionales. * Mi patria eres tú - Shukriye (1° temporada), Latife (2° Temporada), Voces Adicionales. * Cesur ve Güzel - Voces Adicionales. Docu-Reality: *Jersey Shore: Family Vacation - Deena Nicole Cortesse. *The Challenge (MTV) - Jemmie. * Anthony Bourdain sin reservas - Voces Adicionales. * Cake Boss - Jesse, Voces adicionales. * Cake Boss: Vacaciones en familia - Lindsey Jennings, Voces adicionales. * Fearless - Marcia Marci, Voces adicionales. * El desafío de Buddy (Brasil) - Ju. * Crimenes del Pasado - Voces adicionales. * Limpiadores Compulsivos - Natasha, Voces adicionales. * Historias de ultratumba - Shawna, Voces adicionales. * Quiéreme como soy - Mariah, Fallon, Voces adicionales. * Pesca mortal - Kelly Retherford, Voces adicionales. * Gold Rush - Ashley Youle. * MTV Made - Ky, Fizz, Mamá, Voces adicionales. * MTV Ex on the beach (Temp 4) - Naomi. * MTV Geordie Shore - Gina, Voces adicionales. * MTV Springbreak with Grandad - Paige. * Fantom Works - Dustin (Niño), Noreen, Voces adicionales. * Kitchen Wars - Luciane. * Presuntos inocentes - Voces adicionales. * My 600 - LB Life, (Kilos Mortales) - Nikki, Voces adicionales. * Soy Jazz - Voces adicionales. * Hermanos a la Obra - Kristen, Krista, Voces adicionales. * Vender para comprar - Danielle, Krystal, Lori, Voces adicionales. * Parasitos Asesinos - Stephanie Brown, Voces adicionales. * Mi extraña obsesión - Voces adicionales. * Cupcake Wars - Amy Gruey, Nicole Hughes, Corey Fanfa, Christina Moffat, Voces adicionales. * La médium - Patty Gardell, Nicole, Voces adicionales. * Animal Cops - Voces adicionales. * Princesitas - Megan, Amy, Voces adicionales. * Great British Bake Off - Manisha. * Cómo funciona el universo - Voces Adicionales. * Family Matters with Jo Frost - Kilian, Voces adicionales. * Il re del cioccolato - Voces adicionales. * Troy - Voces adicionales. * Aguilas de ciudad - Voces adicionales. * I (almost) got away with it - Voces adicionales. * Autopsias de Hollywood - Marylin Monroe Recreación, Voces adicionales. * Deathline: Crimenes con Tamron Hall - Gayla Walker Thornton. * Ice Cold Killers, Bajo cero - Voces adicionales. * Moonshiners - Voces adicionales. * Naked and Afraid XL - Kim Kelly. * Ella y yo en el fin del mundo - Jenny. * En la Isla con Bear Grylls - Roz, Stacey. * Undressed, UK - Rachel. * Undressed, Italia - Serena, Federica. * Pooh to the rescue - Shauna, Voces adicionales. * Mi gran boda gitana - Tina, Chassity, Voces adicionales. * Un gran mundo pequeño - Voces adicionales. * Secretos de la NASA - Addie Dove. * Behind Bars: The world's Toughest Prisons - Guardias, Voces adicionales. * Thelm'as Gypsy Girls - Megan, Voces adicionales. * Snapped: Killer Couples - Jj Snyder, Tanya Miller, Voces adicionales. * Long Lost Family - Heidi. * Treehouse Masters - Mónica, Voces adicionales. * Undercover Boss, Canada - Kim (Cuarta Temporada). * Love Kills - Danielle Baker, Voces Adicionales. * Swamp Murders - Jane. * Home Made Simple - Voces Adicionales. * Menos é Demais - Renata Thomé. * Chandra Levy: An American Murder Mystery - Diane Dimond. * MTV; Just Tattoo of us - Sophie. * BATTLEBOTS - Zoey Stephenson. * Skin Tight S2 - Melissa. * Animal Cops Phoenix - Kelley Malloon. * Presuntos inocentes - Voces Adicionales. Documentales: * Melania Trump :The making of a first lady - Melania Trump * Made in Thailand - Voces adicionales * Creyentes Vodou in Haiti - Voces adicionales * CNN I, Norma Bastidas - Kyung * CNN I, Be Relentless - Kyung * Mulheres que perfumam - Gabriele, Mariana, voces adicionales * The legacy of Barack Obama - Valerie Jarret, Dana Bash, voces adicionales * Hiperatletas (Solutions) - Walkiria Da Silva Campelo, Terezinha Guilhermina, voces adicionales * CNN, Almost President: Agony of Defeat - Hillary Clinton , Sarah Palin, voces adicionales * CNN, Las Claves de Donald Trump - Barbara Res, voces adicionales * CNN, Tokyo Pov - Janica, Yulia, voces adicionales * CNN, Innovative Cities - Jasmine Djoudi, Cherry Chan * CNN, Mother Teresa - Inés, Sunita, voces adicionales * CNN, Going Green - Lauren Singer, voces adicionales * CNN, Inspirations: New Frontiers - Parcak, voces adicionales * CNN, Inspiration: Wild Doscoveries - Amon * STYLE, Junio - Diane Kruger * Casi Humano: Morir en la Era Digital - Vanessa * Global Gateway; Vision in the Desert - Joy Ajlouny * Made in Thailand - Voces adicionales * Food snap Japan - Voces adicionales Estudios de doblaje: * DINT Doblajes Internacionales Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Chile Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010